bruh idk it's jsut mike and fred havin a good time
by uhohst1nkie
Summary: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ok so basically there was no fanfiction about fredrik knudsen so i wrote a fluff fic with him and jabroni mike. inspired by this video: /watch?v JZFtzGhM8jY&t 735s (Also this is a clean fic please don't lewd the good boys)


Finishing his demonic groan into the microphone and shutting off the livestream, Mike turned to Fred next to him on the couch, "What the fuck was that?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to fuckin' cuddle me, bro."

"No, I said I would be _willing_ to cuddle you. And I also said it casually, and like, three hours ago. Calm down."

"It isn't just that though. You also said, and I quote, I quote, 'I'm on the bottom Daddy, UwU,' and, I don't know but you've got a vibe going, ok? There's a vibe."

"What are you suggesting, Mike?"

Mike looked him in the eyes, dead serious, "I think you're in withdrawal. I think you're an addict and you're trying to get me to give you that cuddle high. Trying to tempt me like a temptress."

Fred snorted, "ok."

Mike seemed genuinely agitated, "Don't even lie to me, I know what's going on. I know you need the fucking brain chemicals. The happy juice."

Fred remained incredulous. "Are you suggesting I'm _flirting_ with you?"

"Oh no I'm not 'suggesting' anything, I am stating a hard fact. And, I mean, I'm fine with that, I'm cool with whatever you're into and stuff, but I mean I gotta ask, what's up with that? Since when is this a thing, Fred?" He tried not to think too hard about _why_ he felt he had to ask, but deep down he knew.

Fred sighed, looking down at his lap, embarrassed. "I… I didn't _deliberately_ flirt with you Mike." Mike felt genuinely disappointed at this, an emotion he was not nearly prepared to unpack and so ignored.

"I am very fond of you, Mike. But I didn't want you to find out."

"Oh. That's kinda gay, bro," Mike quipped, hiding his elation with jokes. Fred, unfortunately, seemed genuinely hurt by this in his fragile state of emotional exposure. Mike rested a tentative hand on his thigh, and moved slightly closer to him on the couch.

"But, I mean, there's not anything wrong with that, y'know." Fred didn't answer, his eyes fixed on Mike's hand. His pale face flushed almost imperceptibly red. He reached out a trembling hand and put on top of Mike's, and squeezed gently. Emboldened by the show of affection, Mike at last admitted to himself the true nature of his feelings for his friend. He inhaled for a long, slow moment, steeling himself to admit it to Fred as well. "I, y'know, I like you a lot too Fred." Fred finally looked up then, his eyes meeting Mike's, full of almost-tears that glimmered with embarrassment and nervousness, but also hope.

He spoke, the quaver in his voice betraying its usual confident sound, "Can," he exhaled sharply, "Can you kiss me?" Mike leaned forward instinctually, barely knowing he was doing it but knowing it was right. Softly, as though afraid to break him, he pressed his lips against Fred's. Fred hummed happily, and Mike could feel it vibrating through his face. He chuckled.

"Jeez, bro. I guess you really needed that," he mumbled against Frank's lips. Frank didn't respond, he just sank back into the couch. Mike followed him, face sinking to his neck, and inhaled his smell. He smelled light and soft, like fresh linen and misty weather. It was perfect.

Growing bored of craning over to be close to Fred, Mike gently lifted one of his legs into his lap.

"Is this okay?"

"God yes," Fred replied, lifting his other leg into Mike's lap and pressing his body against Mike's chest. They kissed again, longer and with more force, no longer afraid that pushing too hard would break the illusion of their bliss. When their lips finally broke apart, Fred buried his face in the crook of Mike's neck and shoulder, Mike rubbing gently back and forth along his back, both silently celebrating that they had finally admitted to each other the nature of their friendship. Together, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
